The goal of the Minnesota Clinical Research Center is to transfer basic and applied research findings and new technological advances into clinical research. This will enhance diagnosis, prevention, and treatment of oral diseases. The Center will focus on clinical research in periodontal diseases, dental materials and restorative science, oral facial pain, and oral facial and clinical genetics. Four core units are included in the Center. The Administrative Core is the focal point for coordination of shared resources, facilities, and support services. It identifies and coordinates training opportunities for clinical scientists. This Core stimulates, facilitates, and evaluates pilot studies which will lead to application for further research grant support. The Clinical Research Management and Analysis Core will provide or facilitate access to a variety of clinical settings, patient populations, computer services, software programs and technical professionals. These resources will be focused on clinical research planning and design, project implementation, database management, statistical analysis and information transfer. The Biophysical Core will provide state-of-the-art biophysical analysis on a service basis both for pilot projects and large scale studies. The Molecular/Cell Analysis Core will provide or facilitate access to state-of-the-art technology in molecular biology, immunology, microbiology, cell biology and biochemistry. Seven Pilot Projects will be supported by the Center: 1) Analysis of T Cell VBeta Expression in Periodontitis; 2) Distribution of Bacteria in Human Gingival Plaque; 3) Laser Doppler Measurements for Periodontal Evaluation; 4) Quantitative Wear of Enamel at Occlusal Contact In Vivo; 5) Clinical Evaluation of CAD/CAM Crowns; 6) Use of Microdialysis to Collect Inflammatory Mediators; 7) Measurement of 02 and pH in Human Trigger Points.